


to the heart and mind, ignorance is kind

by stefonzolesky



Series: american pining [3]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, takes place during american reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Jim gives the long winded speech, but Stifler doesn’t care.





	to the heart and mind, ignorance is kind

If Stifler were to say he hasn’t thought about Oz in years, it would be upon some of the biggest lies he’s ever told. He’s on fucking SportsView, it’s hard  _ not _ to.  

Still, he hates to think about it.

 

+

 

Stifler isn’t a fucking idiot, he knows that he wasn’t invited to the pre-reunion hang-outs, because everyone kind of hates him. He still doesn’t get why -- he hasn’t seen them in ages, and he’s saved their asses on more than one occasion -- but it doesn’t matter. At least they’re trying.

The problem, though, is with Oz. He sees Oz, and his heart catches in his throat.

“What the fuck are you fuckers doing here?” Kind of really just meant Oz. He couldn’t care less about the other three,  _ especially _ not Finch.

He slips on a facade easy. It takes all of his energy, though, because Oz addresses him first. Tells him he’s looking sharp. Asks him what he’s up to these days.

Stifler drools over a high school yearbook, just to draw a reaction out of him.

 

+

 

Stifler, though he says it, is iffy about it being like old times. Really, what he wants, is to spend time with Oz again.

The Stifmeister doesn’t get hung up, except, he totally fucking does.

 

+

 

Stifler stays away from the group at the lake, as much as he can without people getting suspicious. Oz is there with his model girlfriend (Maya? Mindy? Mila?) and Stifler doesn’t want to confront that.

He’s grown to be more than adequate at lying.

Though, he does feel a competitive urge to step in when Oz starts to talk to Heather, because Heather makes his blood boil. He finally understands why.

He’s ever thankful for a distraction in the form of dickhead high schoolers stealing girls bikinis, because it’s only seconds after Oz wraps an arm around Stifler’s shoulders and pulls him close.

 

+

 

Stifler gets oddly defensive, when Kara’s mom starts flirting with Oz. His chest feels tight. He tells himself to keep his mouth shut.

 

+

 

The fact that Stifler was friends with so many gay people in high school is somewhat baffling to him. 

Though, admittedly, the thing he takes away from “half the lacrosse team was gay” talk is a shameful recollection of: Oz was on the lacrosse team, too.

The more he thinks about it, the more he hates himself.

 

+

 

Stifler almost considers not beating up those high school fuckers for calling ‘Stifmeister’ a lame name. He almost considers backing down because he is a grown-ass fucking  _ adult.  _

He tries to scare them anyway, though, and Oz says, “Hey, Steve, c’mon, this is ridi--” but he can’t finish because punk bitch high schooler punches Oz right in the jaw,  _ hard. _

At that exact moment, Stifler loses any little amount of self control he may have possessed.

 

+

 

Stifler spends the night before the reunion feeling broken and betrayed.

 

+

 

It means more that Oz comes to visit Stifler when he’s missing from the reunion than any of those other motherfuckers. Particularly Finch. Fuck that guy.

Jim gives the long winded speech, but Stifler doesn’t care. He isn’t going for Jim.

 

+

 

Oz gets back with Heather, naturally. And it’s just when Stifler was starting to tolerate her again.

She makes Oz happy.

Stifler wishes he could. Instead, he does the closest thing possible and socks Ron, D-Ron, Dron right in his fucking face. Because Stifler isn’t worth jack shit, yeah, and it’s totally fine by him if it means he keeps people out of Oz’s way.

“I’m your dick,” He says. Oz’s hand feels piercing on his chest.

It’s worth it, he thinks. It will always be worth it.


End file.
